<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BoyfRiends】你想不想摘掉我的耳朵 by SincerelyMe2007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806279">【BoyfRiends】你想不想摘掉我的耳朵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007'>SincerelyMe2007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Be More Chill】A Guideline of ways to get along for Japanese Artificial-Intelligence and American High School Students [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, a little bit of furry-ish feel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在经历了一场寻找自我的恋爱大作战后，Jeremy Heere亲吻了Michael Mell。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, past Jeremy Heere/Christine Canigula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Be More Chill】A Guideline of ways to get along for Japanese Artificial-Intelligence and American High School Students [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前情提要: 处男小J买了SQUIP，想要借此变得popular并摆脱他的耳朵和尾巴，但这带来的结果显而易见。</p><p>Warning：<br/>其他CP提及: Richard Goranski/Jake Dillinger，Chloe Valentine/Brooke Lohst<br/>含有女性原创角色。</p><p>BGM: The One (来自音乐剧 First Date)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
在拥有SQUIP的闹剧结束后奇迹般变得Popular以后，Jeremy Heere的生活其实并没有什么太大的改变。最明显的一点就是他那软塌塌的棕发上依然立着两只内侧是淡粉色的耳朵，紧张的时候会划着半圆的圈晃来晃去。而被高中生小心翼翼地藏在红色书包下的尾巴鬈则仿佛一个刚刚经过医疗冲洗的雪白棉球。在Jeremy带着他脸上冷天特有的红晕穿过不再那么危险的长廊时，他的尾巴鬈就寸步不离地贴着他，像个忠实的骑士侍卫。来自新泽西的高中生知道他可以选择戴上Mr.Heere去年圣诞节买回来的圆筒矮帽，或者围上他妈妈离开这个家之前留给他的针织围巾，但一切并不能掩盖的事实就摆在那里：Jeremy Heere尚完好、健在的尾巴与耳朵宣誓着这位最新挤入新泽西高校上流社交圈的角色依旧是个在 成年人最喜欢的活动——性 里毫无经验的小绵羊。</p><p>同样几乎寸步不离Jeremy Heere的还有Michael Mell：他认识十二年的好朋友、他的二号玩家、“最喜欢的人”。与脸上长了雀斑的瘦高美裔不同，来自菲律宾的男孩毫不掩饰自己总能梳理整齐的黑发间高高立起的猫耳朵与柔软程度和长度都不可思议的长尾巴。每次在Jeremy端着他的餐盘领取午餐时，那条毛绒绒的尾巴就有意识或无意识地缠着他的腰、他的膝盖或者单纯兴奋地在Michael谈论哪个他又新发现的停产旧电脑游戏时四处乱晃，偶尔为这一对烦恼都在同龄人间显得格外淳朴的少年招来两声善意的嘲笑。</p><p>但今天好运，或者说桃花运像流星雨一样砸中我们的当事人，从他和无数个过去的周三一样照旧肩膀挨着肩膀与Michael挤挤嚷嚷、吵吵闹闹地跨进新泽西高中的校园长廊时，Jeremy Heere被Madeline Gilcreast在他的储物柜前拦住了。</p><p>头发烫成了幅度最为夸张的波浪卷、口红颜色鲜艳得好像刚吃过人、裙子长度却短得仿佛外面十度以下的天气像个笑话的女孩挡在雀斑脸自然卷的高中生的必经之路前：“你好，Jere-miah，你觉得这个颜色的美甲适合我吗? ” </p><p>Jeremy的耳朵立刻画起了歪歪扭扭的半圆，他小心翼翼地张开嘴，却只呼出白色的雾气，生怕自己下一秒就会吐出什么不合适的回应——然后在半夜被这位“假装成法国人只是为了吸引注意力”的人气高中生拖进她的储物柜谋杀: “呃，当、当然!! 很适合，我是说，如果你觉得适合的话那我也觉得…”<br/>
刚沉默不出十秒的Michael突然拽紧了他的胳膊，两步跨到Jeremy面前，任由卷发的高中生半装模作样半惊讶地吃痛而叫出声来，前者还不忘记悄悄投给他一个“别担心”的目光。</p><p>“你好，Madeline，我和Jeremy有点赶时间，如果你没什么事的话可以让开了吗?” Jeremy发现他突然放下了自己不知道什么时候一直憋着的那口气，只把目光聚集在自己好朋友的长尾巴上。Madeline皱了皱眉头，但却三步并作两步地跨到了有着猫耳朵的男孩身后，伸长了手捏住Jeremy的耳朵:“你知道吗，学校里可是有很多人想替你摘掉它们…”</p><p>菲律宾男孩立刻大声地咳嗽起来，Madeline这才怏怏不乐地甩着头发离开了Jeremy去往教室的道路。雀斑被冻得红红的男孩来不及回想刚刚扔到他脸上的重磅炸弹，就立刻挨了自己最好的朋友一记轴击:“Jer，你也太不小心了!!!下次遇到这种脸上写满了要吃了你的危险人士可得马上拒绝啊! 喂喂，你有在听吗？”</p><p>Jeremy Heere看了看他的二号玩家此刻飞速摆动的长耳朵，禁不住绽露一个感激成分大于嘲弄的笑容:“嘿，嘿——小猫男，你可没资格说我，再说，我已经有心意人选了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>Michael Mell的人生直到刚刚那一刻都还算得上顺风顺水: 如果你除去他在秋季最大的派对上被最好的朋友抛弃，并把耳朵都哭塌的事迹的话。而如今两个月的时间风平浪静地流逝，他的猫耳朵完好健在，人类也已经停止进化。最最重要的一点是: Jeremy Heere依旧是他最好的朋友。在此之前或是之后，菲律宾男孩依然绝对自信他可以得手自己想要了五年的一场恋爱关系。</p><p>不是说在暗恋自己最好的朋友的同时就代表他没有可能恰巧被小绵羊喜欢回来的嘛!!</p><p>但他的好日子和不够详细的小算盘在这个终于开始飘雪的早上分崩离析，全因Jeremy轻飘飘地甩出一句“我已经有心意人选了”。你问然后吗? Michael Mell很难过，Michael Mell耳朵都立不起来了，Michael Mell一瞬间觉得自己引以为傲的那条长尾巴都不再有吸引力了……</p><p>但小猫男不轻易言弃，而没有什么是身为一段十二年友谊的开启且维持者做不到的。于是菲律宾男孩小心翼翼地将尾巴竖起来摆正，不自然地咳嗽两声试图开启下一个话题: 至少等到午餐时间再说，他暂时还不需要被暴露自己乱成一团的、不太光彩的小心思。</p><p>或许是他在生物课上的表情太过凝重，一万年没有点过他（即使点了也能宽恕他回答不出问题）的Mr.Parkingson头一次在Michael Mell走神的时候用“请你阐述一下植物的六大器官吧，Michael? ”袭击了他。被点到大名的小猫男腾地站起来，顾不得自己的尾巴是否打翻了椅子——他好像听到了周围的窃笑声，还有几下装模作样的咳嗽：但这不要紧，要紧的是强迫他刚刚飞速转动在无关领域的大脑重回正轨，植物的六大器官，对了。</p><p>教室里所有的眼睛都一眨不眨地看着他，被撞翻的椅子发出的巨响仿佛自带延迟，Michael的大尾巴像泄了气一样无精打采地垂着，耳朵则呆呆地听着那些声不和谐的余音散去。在一瞬间他甚至希望能有勇气甩门而出，像个没事人一样大步离开这间教室。<br/>植物的六大器官。根、茎、叶、果、种子……还有一个是什么?</p><p>“是花……老师。花让绝大多数植物能够进行有性繁殖，通、通过授粉形成种子来延续生命。” 万籁俱静中，他认识十二年的好朋友突然开口说话，而Michael只能稳住他的耳朵和尾巴，任由Jeremy的声音清澈地回荡在这个不大不小的教室里。哪怕小绵羊的句子听起来断断续续的，但天知道十几秒前菲律宾男孩的桌椅被他的大动作撞到嗡嗡作响时，现在的自己有多感激这个弱小、不确定、属于Jeremy Heere的声音。</p><p>Mr.Parkingson皱了皱眉头，Michael抬起视线时碰巧看见他的中年秃顶科学教师张开了嘴，但对方最终却没能说出什么，挥了挥手就示意他坐下了。现在好了，菲律宾男孩努力把全部注意力都集中在自己攥着教科书的发白指节上，那些精心绘制的彩色插图仿佛在嘲笑他的懦弱与胆小，哪怕整个教室过去几分钟紧紧盯着他的无数双眼睛早已移开了视线。</p><p>解救小猫男的是日复一日准时到达的下课铃，而Michael Mell无需借用新泽西高那画满涂鸦的厕所镜子就能知道他的脸色有多难看。他的余光瞥到教室里那一抹格外显眼的白色: Jeremy Heere在穿过人群向他走来，脸上还带着珍贵的微笑。Jeremy，他的玩家一号、认识十二年的好朋友、最喜欢他的人，马上就要走来问他想不想一起吃午饭了。所以当菲律宾男孩重新指挥自己的手“别去拉起那个宽大的兜帽把脸挡住”时，不知什么时候挡在他最好的朋友面前的Lisandra Angel就变得有些难以承受了。</p><p>Michael Mell戴上了耳机（哪怕里面并没有在放音乐），他没有胆量倾听接下来那理所当然的谈话，或者想出合理的解释为什么现在Jeremy那颗棕色的脑袋和Lisandra的一头耀眼金发贴得是那么的近，他最好的朋友脸上泛着健康的红晕。他能做的只有夹着尾巴，再一次像胆小鬼一样逃离这间青少年感情战斗场。</p><p>哪怕午餐时间到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>如果你问Jeremy Heere他是什么时候喜欢上自己最好的朋友的话……不是那种“你是我的好兄弟”那种喜欢！是“我想和这个人度过活在这世上剩下的日子”那种喜欢——他自己也不太能讲的出来。  </p><p>或许是他六岁时，Michael Mell义无反顾地挡在那个总是一边咯咯笑一边扯他头发的班级恶霸前的时候：“再敢动他的一根头发——你就会后悔自己曾经出生在这个世上。”<br/>或许是他十二岁时，Michael Mell毫不犹豫地抱着在森林里迷了路又没吃东西而冻晕过去的Jeremy狂奔了几公里去往最近的高速公路的时候：“嘿，兄弟，醒醒，你已经安全了。”    </p><p>或许就是现在。小绵羊刚满十七岁没多久，他的二号玩家马上就要成年，准备和他吃一场新泽西高中星期三固定菜单的午餐(芝士牛肉汉堡、苹果汁还有一小盘沙拉)。除了卷发的雀斑男孩打算在这场绝对平凡无奇的午餐进行中，尽量不经意地告诉他最喜欢的人自己的喜欢是“那种喜欢”。这样即便、或许、哪怕Michael只把他当作是纯柏拉图的好朋友而非潜在恋爱关系的发展对象，Jeremy也能装作这是个开的太重的玩笑，带着一颗破碎的心全身而退。</p><p>年龄对Jeremy Heere的喜爱程度影响甚微。他早早就被这个从来不用正经的文法说话，每个句子都能夹着至少三种语言（他加禄语、印尼语和英语）的菲律宾男孩用余量超额的爱和关心裹起来，日复一日地享用这些他从未指望能属于他的美好品质。而至于具体何时丘比特的红心蜜糖箭一击命中了他的心，往空白处填上Michael Mell这两个词自然就显得不那么重要了。瘦高的男孩在这漫长的征途中并非没考虑过将自己的心交付予其他的人选：他当然迷恋女孩子好闻的洗发水香气，耀眼的秀发或者柔软的身体曲线，但是若说他保守也好幼稚也好，小绵羊自认为新泽西足够小，认识耳机不离身的男孩十二年以后，镇子上的人物他闭着眼睛都能从头数到尾、又从尾数到头。而他们之中，没有一个人能像他的小猫男一样严防死守、坚持到底、永远都在他的身边 (除了他们之中一方生病住院、和家人一起出门远行或者没有几节共同课表的学校日，周三便是其中之一: 美裔男孩格外讨厌今天的生物课) 。所以自然而然，Jeremy希望那个替他摘去耳朵、丢掉尾巴的人会是Michael。</p><p>但是他需要帮助。不如说是极大量的帮助，不仅仅是来自某些不靠谱的同性好友(世人皆知Jake Dillinger的男朋友会给出怎样的建议)的“就说他让你感到性奋”，他需要心思细腻又繁多的女孩子们。Jeremy Heere不是赌徒，但凡涉及到他的玩家一号的事情小绵羊自知他的判断力被欲望还有爱 (主要是爱!) 笼罩，单凭他自己就一步从友谊跨越到爱情的概率实在太低。或许，雀斑男孩心中的某处渴盼着通过助推一把他的心上人，看那双长耳朵因为不安而乱晃才能达到他最终的目的地。</p><p>告白，或者被告白——天呐，这突然变为小绵羊目前人生中的一等大事。                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Jeremy首先找上的是自己上一任女友: 举止乖张为人却可爱，甜蜜得如同春日里新生的水仙花一样的Christine Canigula。在战胜他人生中第一和第二严重的偏头痛的始作俑者以后，小绵羊和她吃过两个星期的午餐，并在极端情况下参与了一场以被保龄球馆老板赶出去告终的行为艺术表演。但这一次他甚至不需要外人的提醒就明白自己错得有多离谱：多年的求而不得让他将倾慕催化为爱慕，还有Christine完全是个无性恋的可能性。Jeremy的第一场恋爱于是就此落下大红的帷幕，女孩在他额头上留下充满友爱意味的一吻。至于现在，小绵羊则庆幸自己能有一个互诉心事的好朋友。</p><p>然后头发自然卷的高中生手里就多了一本厚度相当的剧本，五颜六色的荧光笔标记直冲他的眉头。富有活力的亚洲少女穿着弹力裤就在化妆室表演了一个完美的后空翻，挤出一个毫不浮夸的wink给他来消化：“ 要让他意识到你的魅力!!有那么个疑似竞争对手的人物存在，对方才更有可能做出那信仰一跃! ” 小绵羊反应过来的时候，Madeline Gilcreast已经充满怜爱地揉着他的短尾巴，在和他对 “储物柜大作战”计划里精心捏造的台词了。</p><p>得亏Christine相信他的演技!!</p><p>而Brooke Lohst与Chloe Valentine那儿的关就没那么好过了。Jeremy早已数不清日本超级电脑事件后他同头发灿烂得像太阳、法式复古毛衣爱好者道歉了多少次——他实在伤害了她太深。她的女友则终于在某一次他支支吾吾以后从天而降，在那能割伤人的眼线与美瞳后面硬是绽露一个笑容，语落惊雷地甩出“不管怎样，Brooke说她决定原谅你了，那么我也既往不咎。” 以后，Jeremy才发现他得以松了一口气，开始搅拌面前已经化成浆糊的草莓冰沙。上帝保佑，他还是有点害怕女孩子: Chloe在听到Madeline这个词以后捏碎了手里的纸勺子，Jeremy则呛到一口格外大颗的草莓果粒。</p><p>Pinkberry姐妹花离开后，对面的座椅便闯进来一个热情洋溢的Lisandra Angel。Jeremy眼睁睁地看着对面变出一沓厚度相当的信纸，而它们全数降落至雀斑男孩过去一周的书桌前，陪伴他咬得有点变形的铅笔头和忠实的小夜灯度过又一个冥思苦想的夜晚。“写一封完美的情书会帮助你更好的意识到自己的心意，男孩!! 相信我，没有谁会拒绝如此真挚又传统的求爱方式的!! Aww，尤其是当你有这样可爱的耳朵的时候! 你俩简直是绝配! ”</p><p>刺耳的下课铃带来新一批涌入食堂的初中生，Jeremy也被拉回到现实之中。发餐员眼神狐疑地盯着他，最后决定多给他两片苹果。自然地打招呼，正常开口讲话，然后告诉你认识十二年的好朋友他性感又迷人，你迫不及待要和他度过一生了——一点都不难，对吧!! 小绵羊忍不住回头，Lisandra就排在他的正后面，鼓励性地捏了他的手掌一下，努嘴示意那双正背对着他、深藏角落的耸拉猫耳朵。</p><p>Jeremy深吸了一口气，端起他现在承载着一级使命的公用餐盘，朝他的玩家一号走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>Michael Mell现在被他有且只有一个由来的愤怒统治着，但这股指向明确的负面情绪还没严重到阻止他气鼓鼓地捏着午餐袋，走到平常Jeremy和他一起度过无数好时光的那张桌子坐下。再怎么说，吃饭还是很重要的，尤其是当这份牛肉寿司卷是你两位可亲可爱的妈妈早起制作的。小猫男几乎是无聊地拿尾巴围着桌子边掉漆的木头摩擦，脑海里闪过今天所有和雀斑男孩举动亲昵的女性角色。</p><p>退一万步来说，就算Jeremy Heere，全世界最不擅长和女孩子交往的男高中生，现在正与新泽西高中受欢迎程度水涨船高的拉拉队队长两情相悦，他也应该是第一个知道的才对。与小绵羊整整十三年的长久友谊，他甚至战胜过长得像基努·里维斯基的邪恶日本反派，如果这是一部电影，他俩不应该早就开始交往了吗!</p><p>菲律宾男孩任由他脑内的想象构造出十万种不同的结局，每一种上面都写着“Jeremy怎么会喜欢你”“明天他就要和Lisandra，或者Madeline，或者随便哪个漂亮女孩子手牵手地穿过长廊”“而且你再也没有尾巴鬈可以揉了”。好吧，最后一条可能偏离主题，但是紧接着一个小猫男再熟悉不过的棕色脑袋就遮住那块形状完美的斑漆，让他不得不抬头面对现实。</p><p>“嘿，Michael!! 那个，我…我有事想和你说。” Michael在心里暗暗埋怨自己的好心肠，小绵羊一开口他的怒气就像被针扎到的气球一样扁下去一半，准备好的十二种不同的针对他头发格外柔软的好朋友的质问被他换成了:“噢，Jeremy，你知道所有的山羊和绵羊都是属于亚牛科的吗？” 空气沉默了几秒，没等到回复的菲律宾男孩这才抬头去看对面的眼睛。</p><p>他的小绵羊脸红得像是因为太熟而烂掉在地上的秋苹果，当着他的面做了两次深呼吸。好了，Michael Mell，现在事态严重了，你认识十二年的好朋友觉得对你说心里话都这么困难。但是话也说回来，无论如何，Jeremy毕竟是他最好的朋友。而黑发的男孩坚信即使是青少年恋爱这样的超级大关卡，他也可以像在一场游戏里一样，帮助瘦高的美国人渡过难关:  于是小猫男立刻放下了刚刚压在心上的一大堆情绪和手里咬了一半的牛肉卷，尾巴急得乱晃起来，拿空出来那只手搭上小绵羊的肩膀，轻轻地摩挲了两下对面洗得起球的蓝色针织毛衣，等待那句重头戏落到他面前——</p><p>“Michael Mell, 呃，我是说，Michael! 对不起叫全名还是太奇怪了这果然是个糟糕的主意!! 你是我我最喜欢的人，如果可以的话，你想不想…不想的话也没关系但是请继续和我做朋友拜托了…摘掉我的耳朵、还、还有尾巴? ”</p><p>噢，所以Jeremy想摘掉他的耳朵和尾巴，等等，什么？</p><p>紧接而来的沉默几乎要绞死小猫男肚子里翻飞的蝴蝶，他刚刚被人朝脸丢出一枚巨型炸弹，而主角是他暗恋长达六年之久的Jermey Heere，此刻紧张地攥着他的衣角，眼睫毛垂得低低的，看起来一副几乎要哭出来了的怜爱模样。Michael Mell的尾巴一时忘了自己属于一副身体，僵直地立在半空中，完美错过身体主人比泼了油脂的火锅烧起来还快的脸: “呃,  Jeremy，你、你说什么?” 他是被告白了对吧!! 对吧!! 被他以为自己单恋了六年，可能更久的Jeremy Heere?!?!!!</p><p>小绵羊这次的回复倒来得太过迅速，声音格外响亮到绝对多余，小猫男则确定他已经丧失判断这是因为紧张还是兴奋或者什么别的原因。但他也不需要了，Jeremy那声“我是说我喜欢你请做我的男朋友吧!!!” 招来了至少半个餐厅的视线，周围所有人跟着小绵羊的宣言纷纷停下手中的动作，太多双眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他, 等他作出回应。Michael无法按住他飞速乱晃的长耳朵接收到来自Richard Gronaski的清晰口哨声: “哈，我说什么来着，我就知道他们俩绝对有一腿!!”</p><p>而现在，菲律宾男孩已经来不及让他的大脑跟上他的声带的反应了 :“ 什么，当然，我是说，我也喜欢你! Jeremy! 当然可以!! 天呐天呐天呐你是认真的对吧你想要和我那个…我是说，这不是、你没有、输掉真心话大冒险吧!!”</p><p>更多起哄声，更多口哨声，好像有人开始向他们的桌子走来，而Jeremy Heere站起身拉住他的手，不由分说地带着小猫男开始逃离现场。Michael Mell跟着跌跌撞撞地跑起来，绕过那一小波已经聚集起来的人群，像抓到了救命稻草般攥着小绵羊那只微微有些出汗的手。他的心快要跳出胸膛了，Jeremy Heere喜欢他，而且想让他去摘掉那双全世界最可爱的羊耳朵——没有什么比这更好的了。</p><p>当然，不包括现在他们还依旧手牵着手，站在空无一人、雪花纷飞的操场正中央除外。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Jeremy Heere大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，他做到了!! 虽然中间过程如此磕磕绊绊到他不敢再回头去看第二遍，但他的玩家一号没有生气、没有拒绝、也没有立刻起身走开，这被小绵羊视作一个好兆头，甚至可以说是一个奇迹：前者刚刚还牵着他的手跟他一起在新泽西高狂奔了至少三分钟之久。</p><p>一个奇迹。</p><p>Michael Mell突然间大笑起来，弯下腰再起身就朝他的脸脖子扔出一个新鲜的饱满雪球，破碎的潮湿寒流顿时袭击他的头发、嘴唇还有视线，只留下现在被他告过白的好朋友拉长了的放肆笑声，填满安静的空气和他的听力范围。Jeremy跟着效仿，抓起地上的散雪就朝他最好的朋友的方向扔去，大喊着 “这是耍赖! 犯规!” 然后忍不住自己也跟着笑起来。下一秒，小绵羊被他再熟悉不过的长尾巴缠住了腰，动弹不得地想要抗议，然后转过身撞到离他鼻子只有几厘米的目光。</p><p>雀斑男孩舍不得眨眼，但他用能想到的最笨拙的姿态拉近了和他的玩家一号温热的吐息的距离，不再顾得上视线范围内是否有晶莹剔透的冰状体。</p><p>换言之，在终于开始飘雪的冬季早晨，Jeremy Heere在第一次亲吻Michael Mell的时候想，他可能终于找到他的余生挚爱了。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>